Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to information handling systems and more particularly to pointing device interactions with information handling systems.
Description of the Related Art
Some information handling systems may accept end user inputs as touches made via a pointing device and presented on a display. A pointing device may be a touchpad, trackpad, or touchscreen that presents one or more tactile sensors, where a user can touch and/or drag one or more digits across a surface of the touchpad, which can be translated to a position that is provided to an application and/or outputted via a display. A touchpad is a common feature of a mobile information handling system, such as a laptop computer, and can be utilized as a substitute for a mouse. As touchpads can vary in size, they may also be found on personal digital assistants (PDAs). Touchpads may operate in various ways. In one example, a touchpad may operate via a resistive screen, such as a touchscreen. In another example, a touchpad may operate via one or more capacitive sensing systems and/or methods.
As with most devices associated with an information handling system, a device driver may be utilized to interface with one or more of the devices associated with the information handling system. However, a specific device driver might not be available for utilization with a specific device. This lack of driver availability may render the specific device useless or impaired in one or more system-contexts.